Uke Objection!
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: Phoenix is frustrated and he's had enough of.... Disclaimer: I don't own the game, wish I did though...also, I agree with Phoenix-onii-chan!


Uke Objection

Uke Objection!

Phoenix Wright looked around the room in search of ideas. _Why did Chief even put me and Miles here for a persuasive essay test? I've finished law school, and him with...with whatever he went through!_

SMACK!

"Phoenix! Get to work, I want to see the ink flow!" Mia bellowed, with a half-smile.

_All right, all right Phoenix! Get to work already! What should be the topic? Murder? Administrative Laws? False Testimonies? WHAT?!_

Phoenix scanned the room again for any ideas. A glass lamp, tons of case folders ("Don't even think about touching those…" said Mia.), a computer, furniture, a poster, and…Miles. _Thinking about it now, the Chief still thinks we're REALLY rivals, she doesn't know about THAT. And those late nights in the Prosecutioner's Office- _

"Wright! What's the stare for?! Stay to your own work!" Miles turned, annoyed, yet there was a hint of amusement in his face that only Phoenix could ever see.

"N-nothing….sorry." Phoenix replied, flashing his trademark sheepish grin, one that guaranteed him a penalty if they were in court. Miles grumbled incomprehensible words and turned to his paper once again. So did Phoenix. _Whew! Guess looking around the room is a bad idea...well, then what now?_

"Five minutes left boys! I want those essays!..." Chief Mia announced.

Phoenix risked a half-second peek at Miles, who was simply writing in his paper…which was 99 filled out. _Oh crud! He's already got something! Better think fast…alright, the only thought sitting on my brain is Miles, Miles, Miles!! Well, let's get to the bottom of the facts of what I know about him…Okay. For the past few weeks, he has been, um, my lover. Leading to the nights at his office when the Chief is busy with a case and doesn't have time to lecture me, I sneak out of the Lobby with him after one of his trials…and then we'd go to the prosecutor's office then…to his block…and then…and then…AAAAGGGGHHHH!! It's always the same, his way! He'd touch me, then I'd lose myself, and next thing I know, he'd be on top! Just like in those kinky boys-love mangas that Maya is so obsessed with! I'm sick of it! It's not fair-AH-HAH! Got it!_

5 minutes later:

Mia did not bother to announce the time again. She decided to just walk up to the desks and snatch their papers, no questions asked. She went over to the Miles' desk: he was sitting calmly, his finished paper neatly in front of him. _Well, this is THE Miles Edgeworth, I guess this is to be expected but Phoenix…WHOA!_

And as she settled in front of her junior's desk she saw two things: A sitting Phoenix with a satisfied grin from ear-to-ear and his paper (less neatly placed) on top of his desk, begging her to pick it up.

As she took the paper in her hands, she started to read:

Boys-love manga uke characters should not be taken advantage of.

By: Phoenix Wright

Famous and "lovable" uke characters have always been under their seme's dominant hold and are never in control of the relationship in the history of Boys-love manga, they should be therefore given the opportunities to have equal rights as their seme and must not be subject to be teased s o easily by their semes. They are the same gender and so forth, must even have more chance of equality in a relation ships than heterosexual ones. Also, the ukes have frequently been caught in scenarios in which they are powerless against their semes and their teasings that glue them to the spot, which is obviously un fair.

It is obvious that in a boys-love relationship that the genders are only one and the same. So should their rights and "dominancy". Because of the ukes' usually unfortunate small frame, and "vulnerability" to taunts that cause them to involuntarily blush, they have easily been undermined and the seme mistakes this for a sign for their "willingness" to go with whatever they have in mind. Ukes should not be put into this position, and should be able to choose what they want to do freely, that is the basis of a stable, equal relationship. If evidence is requested, it is frequently quoted in several boys-love manga that this is the position and thoughts of the uke.

But this is not all, another major problem that contributes to this issue is that semes use their talent in sex appeal to intimidate ukes into these very positions. The semes know they can do it (take advantage of their ukes) so they do it whenever they feel like doing so, this is unjust for all ukes out there. This does not mean that ukes should try to dominate, but to have their own choice/part in these circumstances, this would prevent them from experiencing embarrassing scenarios and their ways of thinking being limited to what their semes want.

In conclusion, because of the lack of the rights of ukes and their position's "vulnerability" taken advantage of, this is simply not justice. And therefore, ukes have been undermined in all of boys-love history and have not been given thought, even by their fans. And so, all of these facts summarize the bigger fact that ukes have not been given proper justice.

….

….

….

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"YOU BIG IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY CHIEF! THAT"S ALL I COULD THINK OF!! I'M SORRY!!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You think that's going to convince anyone, let alone even me, Wright?"

Blush…

The End.


End file.
